User talk:Gringat
—The CBW Community Team Hi, I assume you're from Youtube? I've heard of the name Gringat several times. Anyways, welcome to the Wiki, if you need any help, you can ask me, you can also ask . Toa Fairon It had no information in it whatsoever. We don't tolerate empty content pages. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'''Beware]] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 19:13, August 11, 2010 (UTC) You are going on the good way Hey, Gringat. I`ve seen the first version of our page, which was deleted, and I`ve seen the wiki coding hasn`t got many secrets for you anymore. However, your Gringat page can be more perfect if the quality fits the MoC (No offense). If you don`t mind, I`ll add appropriate templates, including Writer, Character, and Quote. I will also ad sub-headings and fix it to equal CB`s pages. (In looks and such, not info.) See how his Skorr page is made with appropriate headings, sub-headings, and templates. I already inspected it, and it seems not too much of a big job. I am, however, I can`t leave the 'titles' section on the Infobox, since that section isn`t available at Template:Character. But that i able to be included on the Abilities and Traits section. Reply on my talk. VNT ~ Talk to me! 05:58, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Ah, a Navbox. Well, let`s show you one of myself: Template:RotLNav You can view the code I used by the button edit, and then you should study it a bit. It is all very hard to explain how to, but this worked for me, on all templates I had to create something of. I tried to put on coded here, but it didn`t work. Oh, and you can put of you signature with four ~`s. In that way, it is easier for people to recognize you. VNT ~ Talk to me! 08:14, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Scroll up to the top of the page, where you will find a Matoran pointing at the button. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:35, August 13, 2010 (UTC) You press the "Teleport" button, and from there you navigate to a page from which you can rename articles. And that Matoran thing is something I do every time someone asks me how to move pages. I just can't resist. =P [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 00:49, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Sorry for the late response, I was away on BZPower... Anyway, We're Not BS01. We Don't Needlessly Capitalize The First Letter Of Every Word In An Article Title. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) For... say, books. Not Wikia articles. Here, we pretty much do the same thing as Wikipedia. [[User:TheSlicer/Nightwatcher's Review Club|'Beware']] [[User:TheSlicer|'The']] [[User talk:TheSlicer|'Slicer']] 01:20, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Cool! Your a youtuber like Kylernuva! Wellcome to CB! Collector1 Hey! Nice to see some cool MOCs on the wiki and a youtuber. I've seen your Makuta Juine MOC. Belive me when I tell you, that was PURE Epicness. Anyway, welcome to the wiki Gringat! Toa Keos 03:51, September 7, 2010 (UTC) brc where the celestus stuffz? TIL Jareroden97 18:22, December 27, 2010 (UTC) New pics Just saw you added new pictures to your pages :D At last I get a greater insight of Gringat: Stormlord :D --Aljarreau 18:50, June 9, 2013 (UTC) All good. In the future, you can look at other pages and copy the code used there to help you get the hang of wikitext (which is basically a watered down version of HTML). You can also ask me if your page breaks, or something like that. [[User:ChineseLegolas|'One of the Sleeman bois']] - [[User talk:ChineseLegolas|'It's 'notoriously good.]]